An unexpected experience
by Prussia's Awesome Sister
Summary: a mysterious change has left me...as a man and as I turn to Ciel for help, something... unusual happens. M: for yaoi and language. WARNING: contains M/M slash/lemon. :D


A/N: Welcome! please do enjoy your stay! though i must warn you, this contains M/M slash/lemon and the uke is gender bended. oh and is me :P (I'm not really on OC person -.-)

Disclaimer: I do no-SCREW THIS! WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD I WILL OWN KUROSHITSUJI!. (i dont own it.)

* * *

'WAHHH! CIEL LOOOK! IM A MAN!' I yelled as I burst through the mahogany doors flailing my arms about. Ciel looked up from the news article he was reading and raised an eyebrow. 'Indeed. And just how did you accomplish this' Ciel said sipping his tea. 'Um well... Im not sure...' smiling. 'Well whatever the reason dont bother getting me involved...' Ciel said sighing. 'However I'm sure Sebastian ca-' Ciel stopped his sentence and blushed when he looked down and back up at me 'What?' I said 'Do i look sexy as a man?' I said cackling and striking a pose.  
Ciel merely pointed to my pants. 'Huh?' I said looking confused 'Y-Your trousers...' Ciel stuttered quickly picking his tea-cup up raising the tea filled object to his lips to distract himself. I looked down. OH. So that's why the pants were feeling uncomfortable... 'It appears i have an...Erection'. Ciel choked on his tea and I just laughed. 'W-Well? Aren't you going to take care of it?' Ciel flushed wiping his mouth with a napkin. 'I would do but I don't know how to masturbate as a man and I didn't know I had a boner' I said shrugging my shoulders. Ciel turned even redder. 'C-close the door then' Eh? What was the short ass planning? I said turning to close the expensive looking doors and spinning back around to face the embarrassed earl.  
'Come here'. Ciel said standing up then moving some articles off of his big desk and patting his hand on the brown surface 'The hell?' I said 'S-Sit' Okay...

I sauntered and parked My backside on the polished wood and swung my legs absent mindedly... 'Sooo what is it ya want shorty?' I said staring into the air 'For the last time, Its not 'Shorty', 'Midge' or 'Cutie' Its Ciel' Then i felt warm hands on the hem of my pants. 'The Fu-''be quiet i cant concentrate' 'Since when do ya need concentration to take someone's pants off? And why DO you want to take my pants off?' I said grabbing his delicate looking hands away from my pants. 'W-Well' Ciel said turning away blushing. OH HELL. WHY DIDNT I SEE THIS? AFTER READING THAT MUCH GAY LITRATURE! 'Uh thanks...Ciel but I'm sure ill live' I said going pink in the face 'It wont go away...if anything...it will get worse...I know' Shit. Oh canned tuna you strike again! 'Oh...i see' 'Ill only teach you the basics...' 'Well I can get my own pants off!' I said standing up towering over the 13 year old. I then unzipped the article of clothing and let them fall to my knees. Damn... where did my womanly hips go? 'uhhhh' I said staring at the bulge in my feminine underwear...'Well are you going to take that off too?' Ciel said quickly. 'eager arent we?' I said laughing 'S-Shut up! Im only asking so you would hurry up! Sebastian is bringing some more tea up in an hour' Ciel said going more redder. If that was even possible. I smirked and pulled them down. Well...i was bigger than expected...a good 6 or 7 inches. I blushed and felt a wave of self conciousness fall over me and i blushed. Then i looked at Ciel. He had his mouth agape slightly and looked like his eyes might bulge out of his sockets. 'What?' i said 'Theres no way that will fit...in my mouth...' What? 'That could be a big as sebastian...' and Ciel blushed 'YOUVE HAD SEX WITH HIM?!' I said covering myself and diving behind the desk. 'WHAT?! Nooo i saw him masturbate once...'  
'Oh' I said peeping at Ciel from under the desk and then standing up I perched back on the desk still covering my new found penis. 'Well i cant do anything to it if your covering' it Ciel said undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off him in a graceful manner then the same with his pants 'Um you don't need to- ' 'the last thing I need is mine or your liquid on my clothes' WAIT his? Who said I was jacking him off? 'You'd best do the same with your shirt too'  
I looked down at my floaty vest with flowers on it...yeah that might be a good idea and I brought it up over my head. And then I realized I was wearing a bra and laughed my ass off...it didn't look right with my manly abdomen...and with my awesome undressing skills i took that off too leaving me in all my manly glory...and Ciel blushed even more 'um dontcha need to take your thingie off' I said gesturing to ciels strange Victorian underwear 'N-no...not yet' 'Oh right...what now?' Ciel knelt down and sniffed at my hard appadenge. 'What? Does it smell funn-AHHH SHIT!' I said gripping the edge of the table as ciel licked a trail up to the tip of my member. This sent strange sensation to my stomach. And i wanted more. Ciel then began licking and sucking the tip running his fingers down the shaft and back up again. I wanted to jerk my hips up to shove the hole thing in his mouth. But I didn't because i disliked the idea of wanting to choke the poor boy. After all I could be the first dude (well...turned dude) he giving a blow job to. So I settled with grinding my teeth and swearing in another language.

Then Ciel took the whole thing in his mouth bobbing his up and down. This made me moan out loud earning a glare from the blunette. 'S-sorry ahhh... It-hah not my faul-shiiit!' Soon Ciel's pace quickened and I felt I might explode at any moment. I looked down groaning and notice Ciel had his hands down his pants. 'Ahhhhhh~!' i moaned. Then suddenly he stopped. And the warmth around my member disappeared 'huh?' I said looking down again with a dumbfounded look on my face drool leaking out from the corner from my mouth. Ciel stood there in all his naked glory. 'ahhh what a cute little penis~! I cant tell you've grown!' I said throwing my head back and chortling. 'Shut up! Ill have you know I'm 5 inches!' 'Still. Its smaller than mine so its tiny!' 'barely recovering from vasts amount of pleasure and your still the arrogant little wench' 'excuse me?' I said an eye twitching. What was there to recover from? The shorty hasn't even made me orgasm!  
'I said your a-OOF!' ciel hadnt finished that sentence for i had tackled the brat to the floor, pinning his skinny arms above his head. 'Sorry?' 'Unhand me! Or I'll get Sebastian to-to!' I smirked.

'To what? I think judging by your position underneath me it would be rather difficult to ring that bell to notify him' i grinned evilly. Ciel's face went pale and my expression softened. 'If you intend to rape me...then that would be a bad idea..' 'It was your idea to suck me off...and you were enjoying it too' Ciel's cute face went red again.  
'...Unhand me...' Ciel said looking away shamefully. I replied by lowering my head to one of his pink buds and slowly dragged my tongue along one earning a gasp from the sudden squirming male 's-stop...' Ciel said gasping. I repeated the action again but on his other nipple. I swirled my tongued around the tip. 'hahhh'...i let his hands loose and surprisingly he didn't shove me off. Just laced his fingers in my now short hair. I let my hand explore the rest of his lithe body feeling no flaws in his smooth skin the he tensed. I looked up to see a hurt face. 'ahh sorry did i do something wrong?' 'y-your right hand' i slung my head down to see that my finger had grazed that mark. I sat up quickly and raised my hands in mercy 'sorry...maybe you should top in case i poke anything else...' Ciel nodded and threw himself at me knocking me flying backwards.

I let out a yelp as I landed on my back glaring up at the bluentte who was now straddling me. 'Now now' I said gulping...because he had this looking in his eye that screamed 'Your dead'. Ciel smirked and took both my nipples with his hands. Tweaking them gently, sending jolts down my spine causing me to moan again. 'S-Shit!' i said my groin was aching for more attention. 'C-Ciel' I said giving him a pleading look. He smirked and crawled backwards a bit to the point he could see my leaking member. He then took his own and mine and rubbed them together causing delicious friction. I arched my back and groaned. Rubbing furiously and panting he began increasing his speed. Taking his free hand he raised two fingers to my lips and said 'wet them' i obediently sucked on them, coating them with my salvia.

Taking the fingers from my mouth he lowered them to my entrance. He gently poked his finger in 'Ciel?' I asked slightly worried about the intrusion. 'Relax' Ciel soothed and slid a finger in. I winced. I could feel his finger wiggle inside me. Pushing in and out then sliding another finger in 'are you sure you've never done this?' I said moaning slightly 'to myself yes'. The blunette admitted. I blushed yet again when his fingers brushed against my prostate slightly 'T-there' I managed to say. Ciel smirked and pushed against it more 'ahhh-shit' i let out another groan.  
'is that enough?' Ciel asked mid sliding his finger out to slide it back in. I nodded and avoided his eyes. 'Whats the matter? Cant face me' Ciel said full of sarcasm 'No...' The slimy bastard.

Ciel lifted my hips slightly positioning his shaft at my entry pushing the head in. 'ow ow and bloody ow' i said gritting my teeth slightly. Ciel pushed himself fully into me and i swore again whimpering quietly. Damn this felt like more than just five inches... '...so hot' Ciel breathed. 'shit' i said for the hundredth time today and Ciel pull out and pushed back in gripping my hips iron vice like 'bloody...huff...hell' Ciel panted slamming into me this time he managed to hit my spot making me arch myself and yell 'ahhh~! Nhhhh!' i said trying to find anything to grip but failed given up i wrapped my arms around Ciel hoisting myself up which made Ciel get deeper access. Again after again Ciel thrust into me with so much force I couldnt think clearly my mouth was hanging open moaning incomprehensible words and noises. Ciel wasn't any better either, grunting and groaning and thrusting even harder.

~MEANWHILE~

IN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANSION HALLWAY/CORRIDOR

Sebastian checked the time on his clock watch device 4:00 'Ahh. Not a minute late' he thought pushing the trolley pull of tea and biscuits for his earl. Luckily none of the annoying servants had demolished any objects so he could get on with his tasks at ease. He stopped in front of the mahogany door and was just about to knock before he heard a grunt, a moan and some english that was not understandable. Sebastian raised his eyebrows 'this is interesting' he thought and gently pried open the door.  
Sebastian could not prepare himself for the scene in front of him. His young lord sat there fucking the daylights out of HIS mate and lady. He had a thought to go there and throw his master off her but then he realized 'Since when did my lady become...my lord..?' and he felt the heat go to his pants as he watched the intense scene before him.

'C-Close!' I choked digging my nails in the young earls back and he slammed ruthlessly into me again 'nghh agreed' ciel grunted. His speed increased so fast I couldn't count how many times he pounded into me. My breathing was erratic and my moans were uncontrollable. I felt something tighten and Ciel growled 'Hnnn im-' and that was it. With one final heavy thrust I threw my head back and yelled 'AHHHHH~!' As my walls enclosed around Ciel he grunted and came spilling his 'liquid' inside. I splattered myself all over Ciel's lower abdomen and on mine too. The Queen's watchdog collapsed sending him and me back onto the floor.

I just laid their panting and Ciel on top of me regaining his breathing too. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile before resting his head on my chest. I looked at his soft blue hair and stroked his locks softly.  
'umm...what time was Sebastian supposed to bring your tea..?' 'he can wait' Ciel said before sliding out of me and kneeling up. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness of my insides and tried to sit up. Which brought shocks of pain down my spine 'shit...' I said rubbing my back... And arms shot underneath my legs and across my back and lifted me up slowly. 'your heavy' Ciel exclaimed helping me stand. I blushed 'sorry...' I said hanging on Ciel for support and jolting slightly as ciel seed oozed out of me down my thigh and legs. 'I don't think I can walk' I stated biting my lip to stop me from crying out because of the pain 'Because I was that good?' Ciel smirked 'ha. Ha. Ha.' I dryly replied. I hobbled to the desk, still gripping Ciel for support. 'Damn my ass hurts' I thought gripping the desk for dear life. 'Stay here. Ill get us some loose clothing' Ciel turned around to get the door and noticed it was opened slightly. 'oh dear' Ciel thought and walked to then swing the door open.  
To a tray of tea and biscuits. And some fresh clothing on the side. Ciel then noticed the note on top of the oversized shirts. It read:

** 'I have taken the liberty of making your tea but as I noticed you were PREOCCUPIED with MY ****lady, so I brought fresh garments for after. But I would recommend never touching her again. My LORD. Sincerely. SM.**

**PS: I am warming a bath for MY LADY and no one else tonight.**

And somewhere in London The Undertaker is cackling to himself 'Ahehehehehehe oh I do hope nothing happened to Sebastian DEAR, DEAR lady!' he said holding up the tin of biscuits which had a gender elixir switching in them. Some of which she consumed the night before.

* * *

A/N: Voilà! this was actually a bunch of texts I sent to my friend some days ago... (Aido's little princess look 'er up!) and she DEMANDED that I post it online.

I might consider continuing this...

B-Chan.


End file.
